Van Rook's Apprentice
Van Rook's Apprentice was the seventh episode of Season 1 of The Secret Saturdays. It is the seventh episode overall. It premiered on November 14, 2008. Summary Plot When the Saturdays look for the Alkali Lake Monster, they get into a fight with Van Rook and Doyle over its horn which is a key to finding Kur's tomb. While underwater, Drew fights Doyle Blackwell for the horn, his helmet is knocked off and she is shocked at his face, allowing him to return to the surface with the horn where Doc attacks him. Doyle fights Doc as Fisk claims the horn and Drew emerges from the lake with as and stops her husband who is confused. Drew explains she thinks Doyle might be her brother, much to Doyle and her family's shock. Van Rook aids Doyle and they escape while the Saturdays return to HQ with the horn. Drew does some research, unsure if Doyle is really her long lost brother, but states that seeing him was like looking at her dad's face again. She recounts the story of a trip her family took in the Himalayas when she was a little girl and how a freak storm separated them and she was found by Tibetan monks. Doyle contacts her asking for her help. Doc is suspicious it may be a trap and wants to go with her but Drew refuses, stating if it is a trap there's no need for them all to go. However, Zak has other ideas and he and his cryptid friends stow away on the Airship. At Drew and Doyle's meeting, V.V. Argost attacks them. Back at HQ, Doc is studying the horn when he's attacked by Munya and Van Rook. Doc calls Drew to warn her the meeting is a setup. They manage to fight off Argost, but Drew still thinks it was a trap. Later, Doyle arrives at the Saturday HQ with a piece of the Kur Stone he stole from Argost, stating he found some things out about Argost that didn't suit him and offers his assistance in fighting Argost for a reasonable hourly wage and a place to live in. Appearances Main Characters *Doc Saturday *Drew Saturday *Zak Saturday *Fiskerton Saturday *Komodo Saturday *Zon Saturday *Doyle Blackwell Villains *V.V. Argost *Munya *Van Rook *Baron Finster Supporting Characters *Drew and Doyle's parents (flashback) Cryptids *Fiskerton Phantom *Komodo Dragon *Ornithocheirus *Yeti (a.k.a. V.V. Argost) *Algerian Sea Centipede (mentioned only) *Alkali Lake Monster *Al-Kaseem Firecracker Beetle *Flesh-eating Black Fly *Nicaraguan Blood Sucking Vine Kur Related Items *Alkali Lake Monster Horn Locations *Alkali Lake, Nebraska *Himalayan Mountains (flashback) *Saturday HQ *Zorastrian Pit of Darkness (mentioned only) Equipment *Crime Data Base *Environmental Outer Wear *Megatooth Sharkskin cape Vehicles *Airship *Argost's Warship *Saturday Sub *Van Rook's amphibious vehicle Mistakes Gallery Trivia *When Doyle hacks into Van Rook's client list, Baron Finster can be seen. *While Drew is searching the Crime Data Base, several characters from the Ben 10 show can be seen briefly including Dr. Animo, Hex, and Enoch. *We learn that the airship has a utility closet, the perfect place for hiding when you really want to help. *When Zon caught the Alkali Lake Monster's horn, Van Rook's shout sounded like Argost's. This is because Van Rook and Argost are both voiced by Corey Burton. *It's revealed that the Tibetan monks who found Drew were the ones who gave her her fire sword. *The story of Drew losing her family will later be told from Doyle's point of view and the truth of they lost their parents will be revealed. *When Drew and Doyle attack Argost and he hides in his cape and curls into a ball shaped like a turtle shell, this is a reference to the Super Mario games whenever you attack Koopa and he hides in his turtle shell. References Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Episodes